


Randomly Starving

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's apetite returns after her cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randomly Starving

Word Count: ~500  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Laura's apetite returns after her cure.

  
  


During their meeting, Bill couldn’t help notice that Laura looked really agitated.  After working with her for nearly a year, the Admiral knew that was unusual.  The President kept her emotions to herself--at least until she was alone with Admiral Adama, and even then she wasn’t entirely open.  So, naturally, Bill was concerned.  He couldn’t imagine what could cause Laura to break her resolve, but its existence frightened him.  The woman had dealt with cancer for many weeks before she had told a soul, and then she acted like it was nothing until it was nearly the end.  Laura faced death better than any soldier he had in his command.  So the idea that something, anything, could throw her off was terrifying.  He needed to get to the bottom of it--whatever it was.  Bill wasn’t sure how useful he’d be to his friend, but he had to try to help her if he could.  

The meeting ended.  The frakweasel Baltar hadn’t noticed anything off, and quickly left, probably to find someone to frak.  Saul hadn’t noticed either, but that didn’t surprise Bill--the Colonel made it clear he paid as little attention as possible to the President.  President Roslin and Admiral Adama were finally alone in his quarters.  It was time for Bill to address his concerns.

“Madame President, before you leave, do you have a minute?”

“I can spare a few for you, Admiral.  What’s up?”

“Are you feeling okay?  I know it’s not my place to ask, or maybe it is--I should probably know these things, Laura.”

“You’re rambling, Bill.  That’s not like you.”

“And you were acting agitated.  That’s really not like you.”

“And you’re concerned?”

“Of course.”

“That’s sweet but unnecessary.”

“Unnecessary?”

“Bill, I’m fine.  I’m just hungry.  Starving actually, randomly starving.”

“Let’s have dinner.”

“Bill--”

“You need to eat.  You lost a lot of weight from the cancer.  You’re cancer free now, and you’re body’s getting its strength back.  It needs food.  Consider it a military decision, or should I bring Cottle in on this?”

“No thank you, Admiral.  I’ll have dinner with you.  I don’t feel much like being double teamed by the two of you at this point.”

“Fine, I’ll put the order in.”

“You seem relieved.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“My mind was thinking of all the things that could possibly throw you off your game, and they were all much worse than hunger.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me.  Anyway, this is something I can actually help you with.  I wasn’t sure what use I’d be to you, or if you’d confide in me.”

“Well, who else am I going to confide in?”

“Billy.”

“That’s true. But I must say, I’d feel a little silly telling him I’m hungry.”

“Why?  That’s part of his job.”

“That boy would insist on double and triple loading all of my plates after that.  He’d start bringing me food at regular intervals.”

“And that’s a problem because?”

“Because there isn’t enough food for that.  Because I’m busy.”

“You still have to eat.”

“And I’ll eat.  I confided in you, didn’t I?”

“How do you know I won’t start force feeding you?”

“Good luck forcing me to do anything, Admiral.”

“Good point.”

“Now, get us some food.  I’m starving, remember?”

“Right away, Madame President.  Right away.”

  
  



End file.
